


The Savior's Family

by justanoutlaw



Series: Again [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Again Verse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time), F/F, Kittens, Parent Emma Swan, Parent Lily | Lilith Page, Star Swan, Tumblr Prompt, animal adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Lily loves her wife's job.Except the few times she brings it home.





	The Savior's Family

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt submitted to me by bauerfanstraten: “There’s a perfectly good reason for all of these kittens.” I’ve decided to set this as a future installment for “Again”, a few years after they break the curse.

Lily loved her wife’s job. It was demanding, but she kept the town safe and was a local hero. She was happy that Emma could help so many people.

 

However, sometimes Emma took her job a bit too far. She’d do all she could to save people and from time to time, she brought her work home with her.

 

Which is how Lily came home one evening to soft “mewing”.

 

As she entered the living room, she found her son laying on her back on the floor, stroking one of the kitten’s fur. Another kitten was on his chest, batting at his shirt. A few more were playing with some yarn. For the most part, they were all grey with tiny patches of white in some places.

 

“Mama, kitties!” Henry exclaimed, holding one up to her.

“I see,” Lily told the 3-year-old. “Where’s Mommy?”

“I dunno.”

“There’s a perfectly good reason for all of these kittens,” Emma’s voice drifted from the doorway.

Lily turned around, putting hands on her hips. “Then explain.”

 

Emma gestured to the kitchen and lead her inside. Lily ran her fingers through her hair, narrowing her eyes. They had just been adjusting to having Henry back in their lives, things were slowing down and going back to normal. There was no way Emma could be so stupid as to adopt a bunch of kittens.

 

“There was a fire at the animal shelter.”  Lily’s eyes widened and Emma held up a hand. “They rescued all the animals, it’s okay. However, it’s going to take some time to get it rebuilt. Your moms agreed to take home the puppies and I said we’d take the kittens, along with trying to find them homes.”

Lily sighed. “You can’t resist saving a single soul, can you?”

A bright smile spread across Emma’s face. “It’s what you love about me, right?”

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Leaning in, she kissed her. “You know we’re going to end up adopting one of these kittens, don’t you?”

“You said it, not me.”

 

Lily rolled her eyes and pecked Emma’s lips once again. She had to know that she was falling into that one.

 

Together, they managed to find homes for most of the kittens while Maleficent and Regina got to work on finding homes for the dogs. The latter couple ended up adopting a greyhound that they named Jasper. Snow and David adopted both a dog and a cat as well. The animal shelter wouldn’t be open again for quite some time, but for the moment, all of the animals had homes.

 

Including one kitten that was living with the Swan-Page family.

 

Lily and Emma decided to let Henry pick which kitten they were going to keep. He chose the runt of the litter, a tiny one with white patches on her paws. They decided to name her Gracie and she became a loving member of their family.

 

Well, she wasn’t all loving, she certainly fit in with Lily and Emma.

 

“Damn thing scratched me again,” Lily muttered as she headed into the bathroom one night after she had tucked her son into bed.

“Henry or Gracie?” Emma asked with a wink.

Lily poked out her tongue. “Very funny. All I was trying to do was get her out of his bed.”

“That’s never going to happen, they’re attached at the hip.”

“I suppose this will put off the sibling talk for another year.”

“Thank Heavens for that. Our moms ask us about that enough.”  Emma lifted Lily’s arm to her mouth and started kissing the cuts.

Lily raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing?”

“Kissing it better.”

 

She giggled, pulling Emma back a bit so she could take a turn to kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I do accept prompts! Whether it be on here, my Tumblrs: just-an-outlaw & justanoutlawfanfiction or my Twitter: justanoutlawfic.


End file.
